1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a thermal module assembling structure, and more particularly to a thermal module assembling structure, which can greatly shorten working time and facilitate the assembling process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, along with the rapid advance of computer sciences and technologies, the operation speed of the computer has become faster and faster and the heat generation power of the electronic components in the computer host also has become higher and higher. Therefore, it has become a very critical issue how to provide sufficient heat dissipation performance for the electronic components in the computer so as to avoid overheating of the electronic components and prevent the electronic components from temporarily or permanently failing.
With a central processing unit (CPU) taken as an example, in operation, once the temperature of the CPU exceeds the normal working temperature range, it is extremely possible for the CPU to mis-operate or temporarily fail. This will lead to crash of the computer host. Moreover, in case the temperature of the CPU far exceeds the normal working temperature range, the transistors in the CPU chip are extremely possible to damage. This will cause permanent failure of the CPU. Under such circumstance, it is necessary to replace the CPU for restoring the normal operation of the computer host.
The conventional thermal module structure mainly includes two parts, that is, the heat sink and the cooling fan. The heat sink has two thermal contact faces. The first thermal contact face is a heat conduction face between the heat generation electronic component and the bottom of the heat sink. The second thermal contact face is a heat convection face between the radiating fins of the heat sink and the cooling fan. In order to achieve maximum heat conduction efficiency, the heat conduction face of the bottom of the heat sink must be tightly attached to the heat generation electronic component. Otherwise, no matte how high the performance of the thermal module is, in the case that a gap exists between the heat conduction face of the bottom of the heat sink and the heat generation electronic component, the heat dissipation efficiency of the thermal module will be greatly lowered.
On one hand, a thermal module latch device is used to securely fix the thermal module on the heat generation electronic component. On the other hand, the thermal module latch device is used to make the bottom of the heat sink in tight contact with the heat generation electronic component so as to achieve maximum heat conduction efficiency. However, the conventional thermal module latch device has a complicated structure and includes numerous parts that must be assembled one by one. Therefore, the assembling process is time-consuming and the labor cost is very high. Also, the assembling process is quite troublesome and complicated. When assembled and installed, a user or an operator must first place the heat dissipation unit (heat sink) onto the heat generation electronic component and then latch the heat dissipation unit with the latch device or other latching components one by one so as to connect the heat dissipation unit with the heat generation electronic component. When detached, a reverse process is performed. Therefore, in practice, it is inconvenient and troublesome to use and assemble the conventional thermal module latch device. According to the above, the conventional thermal module latch device has some shortcomings as follows:    1. The conventional thermal module latch device has a complicated structure, which is quite troublesome and inconvenient to install or detach.    2. The assembling working time of the conventional thermal module latch device is greatly increased.